lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Rooftop
When a series of increasingly violent rapes occurs in an African-American community, Detectives Benson and Stabler are quick to suspect a known sex-offender recently released from prison, especially when they find him on a rooftop with a fourteen-year-old girl. Plot Stabler has his eye on Leon Tate, an HIV-positive male with a record for assaulting & raping young, underage girls. When a series of rapes & murders of young African-American girls occurs, it is first discovered that Leon is responsible for it. But after Leon overdoses on a rooftop, the detectives are the search for a serial rapist\murder responsible for the deaths of the young girls. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Guest cast * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tom O'Rourke as Judge Mark Seligman * Asio Highsmith as Malik Harris * Todd Williams as Rodney Thompson * Mylika Davis as Shareen White * Audrie J. Neenan as Judge Marilyn Haynes * Brenda Denmark as Judge Elmore * Adriane Lenox as Alva Tate * Liz Larsen as Attorney Regal * Ron Leibman as Stan Villani * Dorian Missick as Leon Tate * Malachi Weir as Tommy Epps * John Ottavino as Burt Ferris * Jill Marie Lawrence as Cleo Conrad * Kahshanna Evans as Vanessa Hiltz * Trish McCall as Angela Dupree * Jamilla Perry as Nashika Morris * Reggi Wyns as Benny * Tracee Beazer as Melissa * Jermaine Hopkins as Store clerk * Mark C. Hutchinson as Uniform cop * Kyndra Reevey as Tanya * John Henry Redwood as Felix * Ruperto Vanderpool as man References References Quotes "It couldn't have been Leon Tate." "What are you talking about?" "The victim's still in rigor. Probably killed this morning. Tate was dead by last night." (Stabler stands upright, shocked.) "Elliot..." "I wanted it to be Leon." "Everything fit." "We wasted time. Another girl's dead because I went down the wrong road." : - Melinda Warner, Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler "Well, my old man never approved of a single thing I ever did. I don't go around raping and killing young girls." : - Elliot Stabler "No matter what you say, Captain, you're not black and you're not from the hood." : - Odafin Tutuola "You happy now?" "Mrs. Tate, I'm sorry about Leon." "Don't you dare say you're sorry. You're glad he's dead. He didn't kill those girls, but you killed him anyway. You murdered him." "Mrs. Tate, Detective Stabler was doing his job." "My son was innocent." "Your son was gonna kill somebody with his HIV. We had to stop him. We didn't put the needle in his arm." "You didn't. But you all stick together, don't you?" : - Alva Tate, Elliot Stabler and Odafin Tutuola "Fin, thanks for taking my back with Mrs. Tate." "Leon was scum. He was gonna kill some innocent girl if you didn't stop him." : - Elliot Stabler and Odafin Tutuola "How about right before we execute you for raping and killing all those girls, I'll bring you your last meal, how's that?" : - Odafin Tutuola Background information and notes * On 1 December 2006, USA Networks aired a short marathon including the episodes "Strain", "Lust" and "Rooftop" in observance of World AIDS Day. * Actress Audrie J. Neenan appears for the first time in an episode from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. In this episode and the episode "Monogamy" she plays Judge Marilyn Haynes, a role she also played on Law & Order. In later episodes she returns as a recurring character named Judge Lois Preston. * This episode also marks the first appearance of actress Jill Marie Lawrence as Defense Attorney Cleo Conrad. She also appeared on episodes from Law & Order. Category:SVU episodes